U.S. Pat. No. 9,228,455 is incorporated herein by reference in entirety and discloses a marine engine for an outboard motor comprising a bank of piston-cylinders, an intake camshaft that operates intake valves for controlling inflow of air to the bank of piston-cylinders, an exhaust camshaft that operates exhaust valves for controlling outflow of exhaust gas from the bank of piston-cylinders, and a cam phaser disposed on one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft. The cam phaser is connected to and adjusts a timing of operation of the other of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft with respect to the one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft.